Orga Vs Gigan and Megalon
by gojigamer97
Summary: Two alien menaces, representing the Nebulans, have joined forces to take on the Millenium alien, Orga. Can the cyborg, Gigan, and the former Septopian God, Megalon, reduce the ever-regenerating mutant to ashes? Or will Orga devour his enemies and become a new ultimate chimera?


Gigan and Megalon Vs. Orga

Note: Gigan is the showa version with some abilities from Godzilla Final Wars (eye laser and cables)

It was viewed as the battle to see which was the ultimate alien race: the Millennium Vs. the Space Nebulans. On an unforeseen and desolate moon, where the surface was incredibly rocky with hues of purple, were the monsters Gigan and Megalon, both working for the Nebulans, against Orga, a mutant that was created by the fusion of Godzilla's cells and the Millennium. Gigan and Megalon had heard about the alien's incredible regenerative abilities, and thus knew that they would have to work together to destroy this nuisance. Orga, without much of a brain, figured the two were perfect appetizers. Without delay, the dastardly duo charged.

Orga used his massive hands to easily knock aside Megalon, but Gigan's scythes were able to produce deep cuts. Nevertheless, Orga threw him aside, while his skin was already regenerating. He turned to face Gigan, knowing that he would prove to be the greater threat, and walked towards him. However, he didn't notice Megalon tunneling underground, preparing to strike up from underneath. Knowing what his partner was planning (which was a shocker due to the insect's usual stupidity), Gigan screeched, clanged his claws together, and stormed towards Orga. As he got closer and closer, Gigan walked forward and activated his buzz saw, hearing the whirl of the blade. Not thinking that the attack would be deadly, Orga still trucked on, forgetting about Megalon… until it was too late.

In a spilt second, Megalon emerged from the ground, his drills piercing into Orga's legs and knocking him forward. Orga screeched in terror as he fell face-first into Gigan's buzz saw, screaming in pain as the blade went deeper and deeper into his head. Orga attempted to back away, only for Megalon to constantly bash into him from behind while Gigan used his scythes to secure him. Gigan was cackling so hard, though, that he didn't notice Orga charging up his shoulder canon. The moment he noticed, Orga fired a stream of yellow energy into Gigan's chest, sending him several feet back into the rocky structures behind him. Orga turned to face Megalon, who cowered in fear and fired his lightning from his horn, striking Orga in the face. However, the bloody mass that was Orga's face was already healing, returning to its original form and demoralizing Megalon. In an attempt to prevent his strut, Megalon fried his napalm bombs, exploding around Orga's feet and causing him to stumble. But Orga was only annoyed.

Suddenly, Orga's back exploded in sheer pain, as Gigan's red laser exploded upon contact. The mutated alien turned to face the cyborg and fired his shoulder canon, only for Gigan to take to the skies and dodge the beam. Orga, without keeping his eyes off of Gigan, knocked Megalon to the ground, while the insect was bluntly waving his drills around. As Gigan lowered his altitude, the cyborg unleashed a red laser, striking Orga in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. This, coupled with Gigan's buzz-saw cutting through his shoulder, sent Orga crashing down. Orga attempted to get up, only for Gigan to slice him across the back again and send him back to the ground. The next time, he wouldn't be so lucky.

Before Gigan could circle around, Orga returned to his feet and jumped extremely high, ready to slam his fists into Gigan's face. Unfortunately for him, Megalon had just recovered and fired his lightning bolt into Orga's face, blinding the alien and causing Gigan and Orga to collide and fall to the ground, with Gigan's buzz-saw puncturing Orga's belly. As soon as Orga's eyes regenerated, Gigan started to constantly slice him with his scythes, causing blood to spill out after each slash. This time, though, Orga grabbed onto Gigan and threw him off his chest. With surprising speed, Orga returned to his feet and fired his shoulder canon; striking Gigan's chest and sending him several feet back once again. Orga immediately turned to do the same to Megalon, who also fired his beam and engaged in a beam fight.

Megalon fought hard to overcome Orga's beam, but the yellow weapon proved to be too strong, reaching the insect and creating a powerful explosion that knocked Megalon onto his back. But before Orga could advance, cables suddenly wrapped around his arms and his neck. Gigan had ensnared him! Gigan started "reeling" in his prey, as Orga struggled to keep his footing. Megalon, understanding Gigan's plan, constantly assaulted Orga with his lightning beams, striking the mutated alien and sending him back further towards Gigan… but Orga had hoped this.

Before Gigan's buzz saw could reach him, Orga suddenly broke free from the cables, reached back and grabbed Gigan, and threw him over his back and slammed him into the ground before him. As he grasped Gigan, he opened his mouth wide, revealing huge tendrils around his mouth. Gigan shrieked in fear as he went head first into Orga's mouth.

Megalon was dumbfounded by this move, as he watched Orga absorb Gigan's energy and form frills… wait, he's copying Gigan! Out of anger towards the mutated alien, Megalon fired his napalm bomb directly into Orga's head, halting the absorption and releasing Gigan from his huge maw. Gigan took several steps backward, understanding what the alien had been doing. It was over. There was no way that the two could beat this abomination. No matter what they could do, Orga would just come right back into shape and wreck them. In his mind, there was nothing they could do to destroy Orga in one go.

In Megalon's, there was a way. The insect king charged straight towards Orga, running headfirst into the monster. Gigan cried out in fear, as he saw Megalon about to commit suicide. Orga, though, smiled with fiendish delight, thinking how Megalon would be his next meal. Orga open his massive maw and clamped it around Megalon's head. Gigan screamed in anger, charging towards Orga, only to be knocked aside by his massive hands. Gigan watched in horror as Orga continued to engulf the insect, and seeing Orga's hands form into drills, his back sprouting insect wings, and many other changes. Orga was becoming a mix between Megalon and himself! Now there was no way Gigan could win this fight.

But Megalon had made a surprisingly smart move. As he felt himself being eaten, Megalon unleashed through his horn his electricity, electrocuting and wounding Orga from the inside. Orga's eyes widened in extreme pain, as he realized his horrible mistake, while it was Gigan's turn to watch dumbfounded. Orga attempted to remove Megalon from his mouth, but his hands were now drills and therefore couldn't get a grip onto Megalon's body. Within Orga, Megalon launched several napalm bombs at once from his mandibles, hoping that it would be enough to destroy his enemy…

KABOOM!

Orga was engulfed in an incredible explosion, triggered by the destructive combination of the napalm bombs and the lightning. His bone-chilling scream could be heard across the vast reaches of space, attracting a certain devil…

When the smoke cleared, Gigan looked to see Megalon limping towards him, but otherwise in good shape. Orga, on the other hand, was now a lifeless bloody mass of flesh with no heart or brain, therefore crumbling to ashes within the fire. The dastardly duo had conquered their enemy and stood victorious. But now, they had to return to their shackles of enslavement by the Nebulans… or so they thought.

As if out of nowhere, powerful bolts of what appeared to be lightning rained down from the black sky, destroying everything in its path. The Nebulan base succumbed to the powerful beams, and the spaceships that tried to escape weren't spared. Megalon took a fighting stance, ready to challenge their next foe, but Gigan held him back. He knew that this monster, a creature that he knew all too well, had freed them. He assumed that this monster had wanted to befriend them instead.

And as if to prove Gigan's assumption was true, the demon turned to face the tag team, making him known to the two as an ally. He requested them to join his army of kaiju, with the goal of destroying that pitiful planet known to us as Earth. Gigan and Megalon knew exactly why that planet: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, the radioactive dinosaur that fought off, if not killed, many intruders and conquerers.

After all, this was Godzilla's rival that stood before them: King Ghidorah, the King of Terror.

Winner: Megalon and Gigan


End file.
